1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automotive electronic systems, and particularly to an automotive electronic system and a power supply method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of the field related to the automobile industry and the electronic industry, the automotive electronic field has become an industry attracting considerable attention. Consequently, an increasing number of functions are provided in a vehicle, so as to provide a more comfortable travel environment, better safety protection, or greater driving pleasure for a user.
However, electronic devices in the vehicle must be supplied with power by an only 12 V battery module in the vehicle during operation, and the battery module cannot be charged, especially when the vehicle is shut down. It is therefore necessary to design a power saving mechanism appropriate to an automotive environment.